The Hart locket
by sweetspringflowers12
Summary: Maya hart is just a regular girl in a regular world or is she. Follow her on a quest threw the world of mythology and danger. Sorry if this summary stinks. PLEASE READ ANYWAY!
1. The new kid

**Maya POV**

"Maya. Listen I don't have much time," a voice said.

"What…who are you?" I babbled.

"Shush! I said don't have much time." The voice said. "Listen everything is about to change. I know this doesn't make sense right now, but lead them, show them the way. Everything will be different.

"What are you talking about? Lead who?" I asked.

"Their here. I got to go. Wish me luck," the voice whispered. "But for now you need to wake up."

"Maya you need to WAKE UP!" the voice yelled me out of dreams and into reality.

When I woke up the first thing was I realized today was school, Friday to be precise the only day between the weekend and me. The second thing I realized was the chalkboard then the desk, and finally my best friend Riley. Wait why is there a chalkboard and a desk in my room? Wait a second this isn't my room. This…this is SCHOOL!

"Well, miss hart it's nice of you to join us," Mr. Matthews said.

"I know I'm so kind hearted," my sarcastic comment got a few snickers in the back, but that was all.

"Maya!" Riley scolded.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Guys can we please get to the lesson!" Farkle persisted. "Please! God you can't learn anything these days."

"Of course Farkle," Mr. Matthew said." Anyway today we will be studying Greek Mythology. We will be taking a test to see what you know."

"Boo!" the whole class said beside Farkle.

"Yeah!" no one said besides Farkle. Even Mr. Matthew gave him a side ways look.

"Okay…um here is your test." Mr. Matthews started handing out the papers. Great another test to fail with my ADHD and Dyslexia. Wonderful.

Mr. Matthew handed me my test. The test consisted 20 questions. Lucky most were pictures.

First question who is he? The picture showed a bulky man in armor with red eyes.

The answers were:

A. Apollo

B. Hermes

C. Ares

D. Zeus

Oh God I'm going to guess Uh…D?

Okay next question. Who is she? The picture was a woman with long black hair and intelligent grey eyes.

A. Aphrodite

B. Athena

C. Hestia

D. Demeter

Goodness…uh B.

I think it is time for the next question right? Yeah ok.

Who is she? This time the picture was of a woman with auburn hair and silver/brown eyes.

A. Artemis

B. Hestia

C. Hera

D. Rhea

I gasped I knew this one don't ask how I just knew it was A.

Next question.

The question was the word-y one. My only weakness words!

Who is the ruler of Olympus?

A. Hera

B. Bob

C. Zeus

D. Dionysus

I think its B Bob… no I'm just kidding. I think um I'm guessing C?

The questions continued somewhat like this. When I had finished I realized I just read through all these questions without a second thought how is that? That's crazy, but I put my thoughts a side and turned in my paper. I look around the class Farkle of course was already done, Riley merrily doing the test while probably singing a song about lollipops and unicorns in her head. I love the girl to bits, but seriously, and the kid in the back with green eyes.

The next day, Matthews gave the test back.

"To my surprise only two people got all the answers right," Matthews declared everyone was already looking at Farkle and riley knowing they ought to be the ones that got a 100's. "And they are Thomas Hope and Maya hart,"

Every one's eyes staring at me, all of them in shock. I turned for the first time to Thomas, the boy with green eyes he seemed just as surprised as me maybe even more. Before anyone asked any questions about why we passed the test the principle walked in with a boy who looked very much like Thomas right down to the sea green eyes and black hair.

"Corey this is your new student" the principle said.

The new kid said, "Hi, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson,"

"Hello Mr. Jackson you can sit in the empty seat behind Maya," I could already here the girls giggling.

"Thanks," he smiled at me as he passed me into his seat.

"Well, Mr. Jackson—"

Percy cut him off, "Please call me Percy."

"All right Percy, we were about to go over Greek Mythology," Corey says.

I turned to Riley. She was already drooling over him, but I had to admit he was incredibly cute. To be honest I actually was doing pretty well the best I've done in a while and I mean I usually leave school not knowing anything we discussed, but this time it was different.

 **Percy's POV**

Today, I'm the new kid, and yes if you are wondering I am looking for half bloods. Chiron said that there were some particularly strong demigods here, so here I am.

The principle seemed nice in the time I was with him, but there was something off about his smile, but I'm sure it was nothing.

When we came to my next class the first thing I noticed was the beautiful blonde she radiated with power unlike anything I'd ever seen she had a silver glow to her, and I felt drawn to her in a way I could not explain. I looked around the class all the girls drooling for some reason, but besides them there was a kid in the back a boy he seemed familiar to me though I don't why.

 **Maya's POV**

The rest of the day was pretty boring until art. When I got to art class I was in my zone. I felt in tune with everything. A grabbed the nearest brush and dibbed it in any paint and began to paint. Paint everything. I paint away all my stress away. Okay yes this blonde (me) does have some problems like how I don't know if Riley, Lucas, and Farkle are going to stay together. We are all going to different colleges so right now I don't know what to do. I pushed these thoughts a side and went on painting. Not knowing who had just entered the room.


	2. Douche bag!

**Hey sorry i took so long to upload I was on Vacation. I'll try to upload sooner in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Percy Jackson POV**

As I walked into the art room I saw the blonde, Maya I think her name was. She looked so focused as if the whole world disappeared. It was just her and her canvas nothing else.

Her aura was the strongest here I'm surprised the mortals can't see it, but then again the mist is extremely strong. I am fully certain she is a demigod, but who cold possibly be her godly parent I wonder? I maybe Aphrodite, Hermes, or possibly even Apollo she the hair, but who knows for sure.

 **Riley's POV**

I wish I could paint. I wish I had that talent. I wish so hard, but it's not for me I guess. Though sometimes I see Maya and her drawings and paintings, and I want that I want to be able to say with pride in my voice "Yeah I drew that," I don't want to be stuck drawing stupid purple cats all my life, but alas in the realm of purple cats it seems I'll stay.

I turned to Maya and there she was so focused on her art that no doubt will be magnificent. I heard the door open I turned to see who it was. I stopped my pencil fell from my hand. It was Percy. The new kid, I blushed furiously why am I blushing? I gasped unless I'm in love oh my god I think I'm in love. We are going to be the next Cory and Topanga we'll be forever. You may be thinking 'oh my god we got to crazy I repeat we got to crazy' but I'm telling you he is the one even if he doesn't know it yet.

 **Maya's POV**

I finally looked up from my drawing and turned to Riley she was starring practically drooling over Percy probably planning their wedding, but that's okay…I guess. I wonder what Luc—No I promised riley I'd never speak of him again, she wants us sadly to forget him.

I looked back at my drawing a combination between lines, curves, and shading to anyone else it might seem complete but to me I felt it need something else, but I don't know what.

"Are you ok Miss Hart?" The principle smiled. Wait what's he doing here. The principle never does that, but then again he is new.

"Maya?" he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, lost in thought," I said.

He smiled creepily, and walked around the class, "Careful the mind is a dangerous thing.

 **Percy's POV**

Okay I need to talk to Maya; at least before anything… weird happens. I hope she believes me, but most likely she'll think I'm nuts so might as well just tell her. Now to talk her… Yeah.

"Hey Maya," I said.

"Hey Percy, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, um…do you have a dad?" oh gods what did I just say? "Or a …mom?" oh gods why am I still talking? I feel so bad. She looks like I just slapped her.

"What the heck?" The slapped look was replaced with a look of fury.

"Oh that's not what I meant to say," I said but she was already gone. I was about to go follow her when she turned around and slapped me.

"Douche bag!" she then turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called. "That's not what I meant!"

"Really?" She said angrily. "What did you mean?"

"I just mean have you ever felt… different?" I tried, but she stayed quiet. "Gods…uh ok lets do this, one of your parents is a god,"

"A god?" she said.

"Or goddess," I added.

"Really!" she said.

"Well, yeah," I said.

She laughed, "God you must be kidding me!"

"What?" I asked.

"You must be psychotic or some!" She said as she ran away, and this time she didn't come back.

Well, that went great, right? Yeah that was terrible. Oh gods I have to figure out a whole new plan to get the demigods to safety, but then again I didn't really have a plan, but even so I never do.

 **Maya's POV**

What a jerk! I mean what the heck do I have a dad? Who ask that, seriously! God.

As I walked into my mom's apartment I was contemplating whether not to tell Riley about this whole fiasco.

"Hey June bug! How was your day," my mother said.

I don't know what brought me to tell her everything, but I did. After I'd finished I looked at mom.

"Hey mom, are you alright?" I said, for she had a weird look on her face.

"I'm fine," she said, but I could tell she was not. "I wanted to give you a gift something I should have giving you along time ago."

"What is it?" I asked. She pulled out a silver chain from around her neck. It was beautiful. It seemed like a choky except where it met a single strand of silver fell alone, attached to the bottom was a small white crystal in the shape of a circle. "It's beautiful, mom."

"I'm glad you think so sweet bean, it is yours now," she unclasped it from around her neck.

"Mom I can't it… it's too nice for me, it'd be better stay with you," I said.

"Nonsense!" she insisted, and placed it around my neck. "There, it suits you, really!" I walked to a mirror it felt complete.

"Thank you mom, thank you!" I hugged her.

"Your welcome baby doll," she replied. I started to walk to my room." And Maya, if you ever need help just whisper."

What the heck did that mean I wish I said, but alas all I said was, "Okay mom, Love you!"

As much as I wanted to ask more questions I decided to get some sleep. I fingered my new necklace wondering what would tomorrow bring as my eyes slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey did you like it? Also should Riley, Farkle, and Lucas be demigods? I'm thinking of pairings got any ideas?**

 **Until next, good bye**


End file.
